


Mine, All Mine

by novacita (actually_satan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But Dean is Okay With It, Dark Sam Winchester, Killer Sam Winchester, M/M, Possessive Sam Winchester, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_satan/pseuds/novacita
Summary: Dean had always been pretty with his beautiful, round eyes and freckles that dotted his cheeks perfectly. It was no surprise that he became attached. Sam could remember the first time he looked up at his big brother and thought, "Mine".





	Mine, All Mine

Dean had always been pretty with his beautiful, round eyes and freckles that dotted his cheeks perfectly. It was no surprise that he became attached. Sam could remember the first time he looked up at his big brother and thought, _Mine._

 

He was almost three years old at the time and a young neighbor kid interrupted him and Dean during play time in their backyard. The kid wanted to play with them. More specifically, he wanted to play with Dean. Sam reached up for his big brother’s hand and glared at their neighbor as best he could with his soft, young features. The one thought that crossed his mind was, _Mine. Dean. Mine_ , and the kid scurried off. Dean hadn't known why, but Sam knew he didn't care.

 

That was probably when it truly started, his unhealthy attachment, the ownership he felt over Dean. No one could have him, touch him, feel him, or love him. No one, not even their father. Only Sam.

 

Sam never knew his mother. She died when he was a baby and his dad had been detached ever since. He probably cared, in his own way, but there was no signs of his affection. Any love his dad had for him was shoved so far inside himself that neither of his sons could feel its comfort. The only loving touch Sam remembered feeling was Dean’s and he realized it was all he would ever need. As long as Dean was with him, he could be happy.

 

As he grew older, this possessiveness only became stronger and more dangerous. When he hit six, he started to pinch other kids, slap them, and bully them to whatever capacity he could as long as it meant they would stay away from his brother. A year after that he’d punched a girl and broke her nose when she admitted she had a crush on Dean.

 

When Sam was 12, he saw Dean bring someone home. A boy the same age as his brother walked through the door, a hand on Dean’s hip. The sight of it made Sam seethe with anger and jealousy, a tightness in his chest that he couldn't ignore. He followed after them to Dean’s room with a sharpened knife in hand, careful not to get caught. He saw Dean slip into the boy’s lap as they sat on the bed. His hands were all over Dean, touching places where no man or woman should be allowed to touch his brother, and Sam was losing his control.

 

When the teen pushed Dean onto his back and his lips hovered just above his brother’s, Sam leapt into action. He grabbed the boy from the back, his arm squeezing around his neck with force that no twelve year old should have. Then, he stabbed him through the stomach. Even when he was thrown off and the teen went towards the door, he ran after him and stabbed him again, this time in the back. When the teen fell over, Sam kept plunging the knife into him until he was completely unmoving, a pool of blood forming beneath the body.

 

He straddled the dead man’s legs, panting and tired, but so happy and so satisfied. The boy touched his brother and Sam made him pay for it. He stood up on shaky legs and turned to face Dean.

 

Sam eyes were glazed, blood all over his hands, face, and clothes, the warmth seeping through, but still he smiled so sweet and innocent when he saw his big brother. Dean hadn’t looked scared or disgusted, not angry or sad, just…shocked. He couldn’t blame him for feeling that way. He must have known Sam was some sort of crazy, but not **that** crazy. He hadn’t known it himself until more recently when he wished his punches did more damage than bruises and broken noses. When he pictured himself carving out the eyes of every man and woman who laid his eyes on his brother, he knew he was really sick, but he didn’t care. He’d do whatever it took to make sure Dean stayed his. And when he sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Dean, his face against his chest, he smiled because he knew, as Dean held him, safe and secure, that Dean didn’t mind being his.

 

 _Mine_ , Sam thought, _All mine_.

 


End file.
